This invention relates to an apparatus for cutting away rivets of tensioned reinforcements in the process of manufacturing concrete products of poles, piles and the like.
Generally the strength of a concrete product is increased by imparting tension to the reinforcements inside the concrete product. The tension is provided by making a rivet at the end of each reinforcement, supporting the rivet on the surface of a tension plate and pulling the plate.
Therefore, after the concrete product is finished, the rivet should be cut away in order to remove the plate from the tensioned reinforcements.
Hitherto, rivets have been cut away by fusing with a flame or by hammering a chisel in contact with the rivet, so that there have been many problems such that the working efficiency is low, the cost of equipment is high, skilled technique is required, and the cut rivets sometimes scatter.